Loving You
by Sora Hinase
Summary: Aku hanya mengenalnya sebatas di dunia maya, jadi siapa di sini yang gila? Aku yang mengajaknya menikah atau dia yang menerima pinanganku? Dapatkah pernikahan tanpa cinta ini bahagia?
1. Chapter 1

Loving You

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

This Fic by Sora Hinase

Pairing : IchiRuki

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Alur Campuran, dsb.

Happy Reading! ^^

"Rukia, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Ichigo heran saat melihat Rukia tengah memasukan baju ke dalam koper.

"..." Rukia tetap diam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya -memasukkan baju ke dalam koper-.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu saat aku mabuk?"

"Tak ada."

Setelah selesai memasukan baju ke dalam koper, Rukia menutup koper lalu menurunkan kopernya dan mulai keluar dari kamar.

"Lalu kenapa kamu terus mendiamkan aku seperti ini? Dan kamu mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo yang mengikuti Rukia ke luar kamar.

"Hisana-nee sakit." Rukia menjawab masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan aku dan Rui?" Ichigo masih mencoba mengajak Rukia berbicara.

"Rui aman bersama Yuzu dan Karin, sedangkan untuk kamu, Ichigo, bukankah harusnya kamu senang? Selama aku pergi kamu bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu, aku dengar dia kembali aktif di Ffn. Sudah lama sekali ya? 6 tahun? Dengar-dengar dia sekarang ada di Karakura," kata Rukia sambil berlalu pergi dari rumah, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

Menikah tanpa cinta?

Way not?

Itu yang aku pikirkan dulu. Sejak kematian Kaien, aku tak pernah bisa dekat dengan lelaki manapun, aku juga tak mempunyai niatan untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius. Sampai dia datang, orang yang belum pernah aku temui bahkan tak aku kenal, dia datang dan melamarku. Aku tau, aku gila saat menerima lamarannya bahkan kami menikah sebulan kemudian.

Kalian tahu Fanfiction? Sebuah website untuk menuangkan imajinasi kita dalam bentuk tulisan, jika kalian ingin mengetahui tentang Ffn -singkatan dari Fanfiction- kalian bisa mencarinya di Google. Kami saling mengenal di sana, hubungan kami hanya sebatas Reader dan Author tak lebih dan tak kurang. Komunikasi kami hanya terjadi di PM -Private Massage- dalam akun Ffn atau lewat Facebook. Semua itu hanya terjadi sekilas, kami tak pernah benar-benar dekat. Aku hanya aktif di Ffn selama setahun, setelah itu aku hanya menjadi Silent Reader -jangan ditiru, ya?- dan komunikasi di antara kami pun berakhir. Setelah setahun tak ada komunikasi di antara kami, dia datang ke rumah dan langsung melamarku.

Awalnya pernikahan kami baik-baik saja bahkan terkesan harmonis. Sebulan setelah menikah aku dinyatakan positif hamil 2 minggu. Anak pertama kami berjenis kelamin perempuan yang kami beri nama Rui Kurosaki. Kami bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik, kami menyayangi Rui melebihi apapun tapi jika kalian menanyakan perasaanku pada suamiku, jujur aku tak tahu apa jawabannya. Aku nyaman dan merasa aman bersama dia. Aku bahagia bersama keluarga kecilku tapi apa ada cinta dalam keluarga kami?

Selama 5 tahun menikah tak pernah ada masalah serius yang terjadi di antara kami. Selalu ada badai dalam rumah tangga dan itulah yang sedang terjadi dalam rumah tanggaku. Seharusnya aku tak terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan. Seharusnya aku mencari tahu tentang dirimu terlebih dahulu, apakah ada orang yang kamu cintai? Dan kini hanya tinggal penyesalan. Kamu di sini tapi jiwamu tak di sini. Kamu tetap bisa bercanda dengan Rui tapi sorot matamu tak bisa berbohong, 5 tahun hidup bersama membuat aku bisa memahami jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu.

"Renji, aku ingin bertemu."

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, aku selalu datang paling awal di sekolah. Hmm... belum ada yang datang, aku putuskan untuk melakukan kebiasanku -membaca fanfic-.

"Baca apaan sih? Asyik banget."

Momo orang ke dua yang selalu datang paling awal di kelas. Kami sekarang kelas XI IPA 2 di Karakura Senior High School.

"Biasa fanfic," jawabku singkat tanpa mengalihkan tatapanku dari layar HP, aku lebih suka membaca fanfic lewat HP.

"Ah, Ru kamu suka banget baca fanfic. Apa serunya sih?" Momo menaruh tasnya di samping mejaku, kami memang duduk bersebelahan, aku di baris kedua dari arah pintu di urutan kedua, sedangkan Momo di baris bertama dekat pintu tapi sama seperti aku, di urutan kedua.

"Aku kan emang hobi baca," aku masih tidak mengalihkan tatapanku, sambil baca tapi tetap mendengarkan Momo.

"Mungkin ngga di ffn itu ada cinlok?" tanya Momo sambil mengeluarkan buku sketsanya, Momo memang pandai menggambar disen baju dan undangan Momo bagus-bagus sekali.

"Umm mungkin ada, aku baru sebulan di sana jadi belum terlalu tahu," jawabku sedikit ragu, aku menyudahi acara membacaku dan memilih memperhatikan Momo menggambar.

"Kalau kamu sendiri gimana, Ru?" tanya Momo sambil terus melanjutkan coretannya, sepertinya dia membuat bunga.

"Jelas ngga mungkin dong, hatiku hanya untuk Kaien seorang," jawabku seadanya, kalau ingat Kaien aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ciee~ yang udah mentok," kata Momo yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari buki sketsa cuma buat mencolek pipiku.

"Abis mau gimana lagi? Udah biasa bareng dari kecil, kamu bikin apaan?"

"Sketsa undangan pernikahanmu dengan Kaien," jawab Momo sambil melanjutkan sketsanya.

"Kyaa~ makasih Momo," ucapku sambil memeluk Momo.

Awalnya aku bersikap biasa saja, sama seperti ke teman-teman yang lainnya. Saat kelas 5 SD aku justru membenci Kaien, pokoknya Kaien itu sangat menyebalkan sewaktu kecil. Perasaan itu mulai tumbuh saat Junior High School dan semakin tumbuh sampai Senior High School. Aku berharap hubungan kami dapat berlanjut tapi Kami-sama berkehendak lain.

TBC

Sora come back :V

Review please? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Loving You

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Loving You by Sora Hinase

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, dsb.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

_'Rukia, Kaien kecelakaan."_

_._

_'Aku sangat mencintaimu, ini bukan salahmu.'_

_._

_._

Mimpi buruk itu lagi, Kaien apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Nee-san pikir kamu belum bangun," ujar Hisana-nee saat memasuki kamarku.

Aku tak berkata apa-apa pada Nee-san hanya langsung memeluk Nee-san saat dia sudah mendudukan diri di tepi ranjangku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kamu tiba-tiba datang kemari seorang diri, bukannya Nee-san tak suka tapi kamu sudah menikah dan terlebih lagi kamu sudah memiliki putri, apa kamu tak khawatir dengan keadaan Rui?" ujar Hisana-nee seraya membelai rambutku.

"Nee-san, aku merindukan Kaien," ujarku yang mulai terisak.

"Sstt, kamu sudah menikah sayang, aku tahu Kaien adalah cinta pertamamu dan kamu sangat mencintainya tapi kamu sudah menikah. Saat seorang wanita menikah itu artinya dia harus mengabdi kepada suaminya, jiwa dan raganya hanya milik suaminya seorang. Aku tahu kamu menikah bukan karena cinta dan aku pun tak melarangmu untuk mengunjungi Kaien tapi kamu tak boleh melalaikan tugasmu sebagai seorang istri dan seorang ibu, kamu bukan anak ABG lagi."

"Aku sudah berusaha Nee-san, aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik, aku berusaha untuk mencintai Ichigo tapi apapun yang aku lakukan tetap tak akan merubah apapun, kenyataannya dia tergila-gila pada orang lain, seharusnya pernikahan ini tak pernah terjadi."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku cukup terkejut saat terbangun tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di ruangan serba putih ini dengan jarum infus yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kananku, seingatku aku tadi berada di makam Kaien kenapa sekarang aku bisa berada di sini?

"Tou-san, Kaa-san sadar."

Aku merasakan sepasang tangan kecil menggenggam telapak tangan kananku, itu pasti Rui karena baru saja aku mendengar suaranya. Tunggu dulu, jika Rui ada di sini berarti dia juga ada di sini, untuk apa dia kemari? Aku mencoba untuk duduk dan langsung di bantu oleh dia. Aku melihat wajah kelegaan Hisana-nee saat aku menatapnya.

"Kamu membutuhkan sesuatu, Rukia?" tanyanya. Dia terlihat khawatir atau pura-pura khawatir?

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Aku akan memanggil dokter dulu," ujar Hisana-nee seraya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Minumlah," ujarnya sambil memberikan segelas air putih, aku menerimanya dan meminumnya sedikit sebelum aku berikan kembali kepadanya.

"Kaa-san, Rui takut Kaa-san kenapa-kenapa," ujar Rui sambil merentangkan tangannya yang tentu saja langsung aku sambut, membawa Rui ke dalam pangkuanku, memeluknya dan mencium keningnya.

"Sayang, maafkan Kaa-san," ujarku seraya kembali memeluk Rui. Dapat aku lihat dia membelai rambut Rui sekilas.

"Rui terus-menerus merengek untuk menyusulmu makanya aku membawanya kemari tapi di tengah jalan aku justru mendapat kabar dari Hisana-nee jika kamu pingsan di makam Kaien. Kenapa kamu tak bilang jika ingin mengunjung makam Kaien? Kita bisa pergi bersama," ujar Ichigo.

Aku terdiam tak berkata apa-apa sampai seorang dokter masuk.

"Rui tidur, Rukia?" tanya Hisane-nee yang ikut masuk bersama dokter tadi.

"Iya," ujarku sambil melihat wajah damai Rui, aku bahkan tak sadar kalau dia tertidur.

"Rui pasti lelah, biar aku bawa dia pulang kebetulan sebentar lagi Byakuya-sama datang, nanti sore aku kembali," ujar Hisana-nee, kemudian dia mengambil Rui dari pangkuanku dan mencium pipiku sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kamar ini.

"Permisi, saya periksa dulu," ujar sang dokter sebelum memeriksa denyut nadiku dan detak jantungku, setelah itu meneriksa infusku.

"Kondisi anda sudah membaik, hanya saja anda harus lebih memperhatikan pola makan anda, jangan terlalu lelah dan jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah karena itu berbahaya bagi janin anda terutama diusia trisemester pertama."

"Janin?" tanyaku tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutanku.

"Anda belum memberitahu istri anda, Tuan?" tanya sang dokter sambil menatap dia heran.

"Saya belum sempat memberitahunya," ujarnya dengan senyum kikuk sedangkan aku masih memasang wajah syokku.

"Ah maaf jika saya merusak suasana, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu dan selamat untuk kalian berdua," ujar sang dokter ramah dengan senyumannya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyaku tanpa menatap Ichigo.

"Sebentar lagi Rui akan memiliki adik, kamu sedang mengandung saat ini dan usianya baru 3 minggu," ujar Ichigo seraya mencium kening, kedua kelopak mata, hidung, kedua pipi dan terakhir bibirku, aku tak merespon," terima kasih, Rukia," lanjutnya.

Tes

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" ujar Ichigo sesaat setelah ia duduk di ranjangku. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku menangis, mungkin aku sadar jika ini adalah kesalahan. Aku membiarkan Ichigo menghapus air mataku.

"Seharusnya aku tak hamil," ujarku masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia?"

"Kita tak saling mencintai, pernikahan ini tak mungkin berhasil," dan tanpa persetujuanku air mataku kembali megalir.

"Kamu ini bicara apa, Rukia? Kita bahkan telah memiliki Rui jadi bagaimana-"

"Kamu bisa menceraikanku, aku tak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi kebahagianmu, kamu pantas bahagia. Sejak awal pernikahan ini salah," ujarku memotong perkataan Ichigo.

"Salah? Kamu menganggap pernikahan kita sebuah kesalahan? Apa kamu juga menganggap Rui adalah kesalahan? Pantas saja kamu tega meninggalkan Rui bersamaku," ujar Ichigo dengan tatapan sinisnya sebelum berdiri dari duduknya menuju jendela di dekat ranjangku.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku tak pernah bermaksud meninggalkan Rui, aku bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawaku demi Rui," ujarku sambil menatap punggung Ichigo karena saat ini dia sedang menatap keluar jendela, memunggungiku.

"Bagiku kebahagianku adalah bersama kalian."

"Bersama kami? Jika kamu bahagia bersama kami, kamu tak akan menyebut nama perempuan lain di atas ranjang kita!"

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia? Aku tak-"

"Aku lelah, kau dengar sendiri bukan jika aku tak boleh terlalu lelah dan stress? Jadi, sebaiknya kamu keluar sekarang dan aku tak keberatan jika kamu mengurus surat cerai kita sekarang agar kamu bisa cepat-cepat bersama wanita itu. Tenang saja aku bisa membesarkan anak ini dan Rui seorang diri," ujarku seraya kembali rebahan di tempat tidur, aku memiringkan tubuhku memunggungi Ichigo dan mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua mataku.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kamu katakan, Rukia. Tapi, perlu kamu ketahui jika aku tak akan pernah mau menceraikanmu sekalipun Kaien bangkit dari kuburnya dan asal kamu tahu memilikimu dan Rui adalah anugrag terindah dalam hidupmu, aku sangat bahagia saat tadi, dokter mengatakan jika kamu sedang mengandung lagi."

Itu hal terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum ada bunyi pintu dibuka dan di tutup kembali. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras tanpa bisa aku hentikan. Kenapa aku menangis? Bukankah aku tak mencintai Ichigo?

.

.

.

.

.

_"Amethyst Lucya? Ayo kita menikah!"_

_Bagaimana perasaanmu jika tiba-tiba ada orang tak dikenal datang ke rumahmu, melamarmu dan Amethyst Lucya? Bukannya itu pen name ku di Fanfiction?_

TBC

Makasih buat yang udah review ^^

**darries, My self, chiyurin, jessi, akasaki rinko.**

Semoga sudah terjawab pertanyaannya ^^

Review please? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Loving You

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Loving You by Sora Hinase

Pairing : IchuRuki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : AU, OC, OOC, dsb.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

.

"Apa Rui senang jika mempunyai adik?" tanyaku pada putri pertamaku, saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang keluarga Hisana-nee hanya dengan Rui, kami sedang melihat acara kesukaan Rui. Aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit pagi tadi tetapi sampai detik ini aku tak tahu dimana Ichigo. Byakuya-nii sudah berangkat ke kantor sedangkan Hisana-nee sedang berbelanja di minimarket.

"Tentu saja senang, Rui jadi ada teman," jawabnya dengan nada ceria khas anak-anak seraya memelukku dan tentu saja aku membalas pelukan Rui. Kaa-san janji akan membahagiakanmu dan adikmu, Rui. Kaa-san tak akan membiarkan kalian menderita. Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan melepaskan Ichigo karena anak-anakku tak boleh kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo POV

Perkenalan kami berawal dari website Fanfiction, dia lebih dulu menjadi author di sana daripada aku, dia mempunyai banyak kenalan daripada aku dan kebanyakan adalah author senior. Aku yang saat itu adalah seorang newbie tentu saja sangat sulit menarik minat pembaca, dulu Ffn -singkatan - masih sangat sepi jadi wajar jika jumlah review juga sedikit dan ada satu author yang selalu mereview ficku dan anehnya dia tak lagi mereview ficku setelah aku mendapat banyak review. Kami lumayan dekat sampai akhirnya dia mengetahui jika aku adalah laki-laki, entahlah aku juga heran kenapa dia menjadi canggung saat setelah tahu aku ini laki-laki. Di dunia maya kita memang susah membedakan apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan, dia selalu membicarakan orang yang sama selama di dunia maya, seperti hanya ada satu laki-laki yang boleh memasuki dunianya dan aku yakin semua fanfic yang dibuatnya pasti dari kisah mereka sendiri. Pernah ada keinginan untuk mendekatinya lebih dalam lagi tapi keinginan itu tak pernah tercapai karena tahu-tahu aku telah terjerat dengan teman dekatnya di Fanfiction dan dia juga mulai jarang muncul di dunia maya.

Awalnya kehidupanku berjalan normal bertahun-tahun aku menjalin kasih dengan Nel yang aku kenal di Fanfiction sekaligus teman dekat Rukia di sana. Seharuanya aku tak mengganggu Rukia lagi tapi entah setan dari mana yang membuatku nekat mencari tahu tentang Rukia dan mendatanginya, semua itu bermula saat Nel tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan denganku karena ia telah dijodohkan oleh keluarganya dan dalam kekalutanku karena kepergian Nel, entah kenapa hanya satu nama yang terus terngiang dalam benakku, Amethyst Lucya. Aku bahkan tak mengetahui nama aslinya, aku tak mengetahui dimana ia tinggal tapi saat itu aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Dua bulan, aku membutuhkan waktu dua bulan untuk melacaknya karena ia sudah lama tak aktif di dunia maya sedangkan aku tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang dirinya. Setelah aku mengetahui dimana ia tinggal, aku langsung menemuinya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Tebak hal gila apa yang aku lakukan saat pertama kali bertemu dia? Aku langsung mengajaknya menikah! Aku tahu aku sudah gila dan aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal gila itu, awalnya Rukia terkejut tapi setelah pembicaraan singkat kami, Rukia justru menyetujui lamaranku. Jujur saja aku cukup terkejut Rukia mau menikah denganku.

Setelah menikah, rumah tangga kami tergolong harmonis, kami tak pernah bertengkar bahkan sampai Rui lahir, kami juga tak saling mengungkit masa lalu masing-masing, kami menjalankan kewajiban kami masing-masing. Semuanya baik-baik saja, terkadang aku heran bagaimana mungkin kami baik-baik saja sementara pernikahan ini terjadi secara spontan dan tanpa cinta? Dan perasaanku mulai goyah sejak aku bertemu dengan Nel kembali.

End of Ichigo POV

.

.

.

.

.

"Nee-san mendengar pembicaraanmu dan Ichigo di rumah sakit kemarin malam, aku tak bermaksud menguping tadinya aku ke rumah sakit karena aku pikir Ichigo butuh istirahat, setelah perjalanan panjang kemari dia justru langsung menjagamu. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai kamu berani berkata demikian, Rukia?" tanya Hisana-Nee, saat ini kami sedang duduk di kebun belakang sambil menikmati teh hangat, sementara Rui sedang asyik berkeliling di kebun.

"Aku terbawa emosi, aku hanya berfikir pernikahan ini tak akan berhasil, aku berfikir jika Ichigo hanya akan menganggap anak-anak sebagai batu sandungan bagi dirinya untuk bersatu dengan wanita yang dicintainya," jawabku dengan wajah sendu.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan kamu mengucapkan kata cerai semudah membalik telapak tangan, jangan mengambil keputusan sepihak, bicarakan baik-baik dengan Ichigo agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Hidup kalian bukan hanya tentang kalian lagi tapi juga tentang anak kalian, pikirkan juga perasaan anak-anak dan bagaimana dampaknya bagi mereka."

Aku terdiam mendengar penuturan Nee-san, aku memang terlalu gegabah.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Nee-san saat tahu jika Nee-san tak bisa memberikan adik untuk Ryo? Saat Ryo memutuskan untuk masuk ke asrama, aku kembali merasa kesepian. Kadang aku berandai-andai, seandainya aku bisa memberikan adik untuk Ryo mungkin aku tak akan merasa kesepian saat Ryo tak ada di rumah. Walaupun begitu aku tetap bersyukur karena dapat memiliki Ryo sementara di luar sana banyak wanita yang tak bisa memiliki anak. Jangan pernah mempermainkan sebuah kehidupan, walaupun itu adalah kehidupan janin yang masih berbentuk gumpalan darah, karena gumpalan darah itu juga berhak untuk hidup," ujar Hisana-Nee sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh perutku, aku adalah ibu terburuk di dunia. Bagaimana mungkin aku pernah berfikiran untuk menggugurkan janin ini sementara di luar sana banyak wanita yang akan melakukan apapun agar anaknya bisa lahir dengan selamat?

Menikah dengan Ichigo adalah keputusanku tanpa paksaan dari siapapun dan aku harus siap dengan segala resiko yang ada atas keputusan yang telah aku ambil.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Jangan pernah menyalahkan orang lain atas segala resiko dari keputusan yang kamu ambil, hidupmu kamu yang menentukan," ujar Kaien saat aku mengelur tentang betapa tak enaknya anak-anak di sekolahku._

_"Iya deh, Kaien-dono," jawabku ogah-ogahan, dia memang jarang serius tapi kata-katanya selalu menjadi motifasi yang selalu aku gunakan._

_"Ayo kita kencan!" ujarnya seraya mengacak rambutku._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_Terimakasih buat yang udah ngebaca chapter kemarin terutama yang udah ngreview :_

_darries, akasaki rinko, Guest, Azura Kuchiki, Rini desu._

_CnC?_

_RnR? ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

Loving You

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Loving You by Sora Hinase

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : AU, OC, OOC, dsb.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

"Semua masalah akan bisa diselesaikan dengan baik jika kita mau membicarakannya dengan baik-baik, Rukia," kata Ichigo memulai pembicaraan, Rui sedang pergi jalan-jalan bersama Nee-san dan Nii-sama, mereka sengaja membiarkan kami berdua saja di rumah agar kami dapat segera menyelesaikan masalah kami.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah karena aku benar-benar tak ingat apa yang telah aku katakan padamu dan kamu tak mau memberitahu apa alasanmu sampai kamu mendiamkan aku, jadi menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Bukankah sejak awal pernikahan kita memang tak didasari rasa cinta? Sejak awal kita sama-sama tahu jika aku mencintai orang lain, begitupun dengan kamu, jadi kenapa baru sekarang kamu membahasnya? Bukankah selama ini kita baik-baik saja?" ujar Ichigo, aku dapat melihat pandangan Ichigo tertuju padaku dari cermin di depanku. Saat ini aku memilih duduk di depan meja riasku sebentara Ichigo duduk menghadap ke arahku di tepi ranjang.

"Kamu mengetahui semua kisah cintaku dengan Kaien tapi apa kamu pernaj bercerita tentang wanita yang kau cintai? Kaien telah tiada, dia tak bisa mengganggu kita tapi bagaimana dengan wanitamu? Aku tak akan keberatan jika kau berselingkuh, itu hakmu. Tapi aku tak ingin anak-anakku menjadi korban dan menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku jika saat kita bercinta dirimu menyebut nama perempuan lain?" ujarku menatap ke cermin dan aku dapat melihat raut terkejut di wajah Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia?"

"Aku yakin Renji telah bercerita kepadamu, jangan kira aku tak tahu jika kau telah bertemu dengan Renji jadi dia pasti telah menceritakan semuanya," ujarku tetap pada posisi semula, aku memang menceritakan semuanya pada Renji dan Renji juga memberitahu semua yang ia tahu tentang Ichigo kepadaku. Kami bertiga memang dekat sejak aku dan Ichigo menikah, apalagi ditambah dengan fakta Renji adalah teman masa kecilku dan teman Ichigo saat dibangku SMA.

"..."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Ichigo, untuk berberapa saat kami terdiam.

"Kau tahu bagaimana keadaan keluargaku, sejak kecil aku selalu ragu dengan sesuatu bernama cinta dan kasih sayang. Saat aku bersama Nel aku berfikir mungkin ini cinta? Dan saat dia meninggalkanku, aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk tak lagi jatuh cinta. Aku juga tak ingin menyakiti hati perempuan yang mencintaiku. Saat aku tahu jika kau juga tak ingin mencintai orang selain Kaien, ide gila itu muncul. Aku ingin menikah denganmu, dan aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika kau mau melakukan pernikahan tanpa cinta ini," ia menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, aku dapat melihatnya memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dan entah karena apa tiba-tiba jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya," aku tak tahu apa yang membuat kita dapat melakukan malam pertama dengan normal selayaknya pasangan lainnya, kita bahkan beberapa kali melakukannya sampai kau hamil. Aku tak bisa menyebut kita telah bercinta karena nyatanya kita melakukan tanpa cinta, tapi itu juga tak ingin menyebut itu hanya napsu, aku lebih suka berpendapat jika kita hanya melakukan tugas kita sebagai suami-istri. Saat kamu memberi tahu jika kau tengah mengandung, awalnya aku biasa saja karena aku berfikiran itu adalah siklus hidup yang normal, aku akan menjadi ayah kemudian menjadi kakek lalu meninggal atau aku akan meninggal sebelum anakku lahir? Saat itu aku tak ingin memikirkan terlalu jauh tapi saat itu aku menyadari satu hal jika aku merasa nyaman hidup denganmu. Saat pertama kali kita melakukan USG, saat aku bisa mendengar detak jantung Rui saat itulah aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak dapat aku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Semakin hari semakin aku dapat merasakan keberadaan Rui, rasa itu semakin besar, aku ingin membahagiakannya, aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya, aku ingin melakukan berbagai hal dengannya. Saat aku melihat perjuanganmu untuk melahirkan Rui, aku bersumpah untuk selalu membahagiakanmu, untuk selalu menjagamu dan tak akan aku biarkan air matamu terjatuh. Saat aku menatap Rui untuk pertama kalinya aku berjanji jika seluruh sisa hidupku hanyalah untukmu dan anak-anak kita."

Ichigo menghentikan kata-katanya, tapi aku melihat dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan kearahku," aku tahu aku melakukan kesalahan, aku hampir goyah saat bertemu kembali dengan Nel. Satu bulan. Satu bulan aku berkomunikasi dengan Nel, dia telah bercerai dari suaminya setahun yang lalu tapi komunikasi kami hanyalah sebatas teman, dia memang sering menyinggung tentang masa lalu kami tapi setiap aku melihat Rui, aku selalu merasa bersalah dan hari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri komunikasiku dengan Nel, setelah aku dan Nel selesai berbicara, aku memanh minum-minuman beralkohol dan aku mabuk tapi aku tak ada niatan untuk menyakitimu, Rukia," Ichigo memutas badanku dan aku menurutinya, sejujurnya aku sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Ichigo berlutut dihadapanku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku yang sejak tadi berada di pangkuanki.

"Aku minta maaf, aku akan melakuksn apapun agar kau mau memaafkanku, Rukia. Aku benar-benar hancur saat kau mengabaikanku dan aku hampir lepas kendali saat kau bilang ingin kita bercerai tapi aku sangat bahagia ssat dokter mengatakan jika kamu sedang mengandung lagi. Ijinkan aku untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku, berikan aku kesempatan kedua, aku ingin belajar mencintaimi setulus hatiku, menjadikanmu satu-satunya ratu dalam kehidupanku dan juga hatiku. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu, Rui dan juga calon adik Rui ini," ujarnya seraya menyentuh perutku dan tanpa aku sadari air mataku jatuh tapi aku masih tak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku minta maaf dan aku janji hanya kamu wanita yang akan selalu mengisi hidupku, belahan jiwaku," ujarnya sambil menghapus air mataku dan mencium bibirku singkat sebelum membawaku dalam pelukannya, tangisanku makin menjadi saat Ichigo memelukku tapi perlahan lahan aku membalas pelukannya dan semakin membenamkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

Aku juga akan menjadikan Ichigo satu-satunya raja dalam kehidupanku dan dalam hatiku.

Aku tak tahu alasan kami menikah tapi aku mempunyai alasan untuk mempertahankan pernikahan ini, karena aku ingin merasakan kebahagian yang sedungguhnya bersama suami dan anak-anakku.

.

.

.THE END

Terima kasih buat yang udah membaca fic ini khususnya buat

jessi, Azura Kuchiki, Deathberry45, Guest, darries, Arya U Dragneel, akasaki rinko.

terimakasih bersedia review ^^

tunggu bonus chapter buat fic "Only You in My Heart" sebagai fic perpisahan dari Sora ^^

Byee~


End file.
